Seiashi: Tale of Destruction
by Zap Fosho
Summary: The story of Kakashi Kimura, his friends, and loved ones is one of turmoil and destruction. Nothing will go as it seems and the turmoil of Seiashi will show the rise of true heroes. Will this be Kakashi's finest hour or his greatest failure?
1. Prologue

_First of all, Seiashi is replacing Konoha. No canon characters are being used. These are all original characters created by me. This story will have 7 main characters, however it will be in the omnipresent view point of three of them._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. I am just using the ideas for my fanfic._

The day shone bright on the village of Seiashi as the mist spread over its very being. The tall building in the center was the only one safe from the engulfing mists. Seiashi, the village hidden amongst the spirits was known for the mist that spread from its forests and covered the village in such a dense fog that only the villagers who had grown up in it could see anything in front of their faces. The eyes of the people who had grown in the village of Seiashi had developed a special bloodline trait to help them with the fog. Their eyes could see through any mist, whether it was chakra laced or not. It is within this village that the story of a great shinobi was born. This shinobi was named Kakashi Kimura.

Kakashi Kimura was a very special shinobi. His bloodline was rare throughout the village, one that only happens once every few hundred years. This bloodline trait allowed for five bodies and five souls are interconnected. It is known as the Pact of the Five Flames. It is named such because of the original user of the trait. The first user did not have it as a bloodline trait. Instead he had made a pact with four other beings and fused themselves together. This pact fused itself with his blood and thus became a kekkei genkai, however it is a unique one in that once the original user has died, it can take hundreds of years for the next user to appear.

Kakashi Kimura was the first Pact of the Five Flames user for five hundred years. He had no one to learn from and no one to experience the training from. To make matters worse, his parents were murdered by a former family friend. Kakashi was brought under the tutelage of the Seikage, Zap Fosho, and his beloved wife, Karite Akumu. The two of them gained a false immortality through the ancient Akumu rituals and have taken care of the village for 500 years and were the only ones to have met and spoken with the last user of the special bloodline trait. The two have cared over Kakashi since he was little. The two have made sure that nothing else has tortured his soul and are trying to him master the technique.

Kakashi has grown up in a village where no one knew much of the technique and knew not whether to fear it or love it. Some don't even know the technique and think he is completely insane. They think that when he talks in the various voices, that he has completely lost any sanity and that only the Seikage can prevent him from killing anyone. The Seikage has tried to educate others on the technique, but only the shinobi have even remotely understood, and even then, some are extremely confused.

The story of Kakashi Kimura, his friends, and loved ones is one of turmoil and destruction. Nothing will go as it seems and the turmoil of Seiashi will show the rise of true heroes. Will this be Kakashi's finest hour or his greatest failure?


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. I am just using the ideas for my fanfic._

Kakashi woke up on this day a bit of excitement in his heart. He looked around his room at the Seikage's house and smiled. The walls were decorated with special trinkets that he had collected over his years in the academy from friends and well-wishers. In the middle on a special shelf sat his father's sword. "Father, I'm finally becoming a genin. Today is the day." He smiled as he got up from his bed. He shook his head, causing his dark blue hair to mess up even worse. "Oh man, why today?" He sighed slightly as he looked back towards his messed up bed. He walked over and neatened it up quickly so only the blue blanket showed on top of the twin sized bed. "There, now Karite-sama won't kill me when she comes in here." He smiled and chuckled a bit as he went into the bathroom that connected into his room.

He sighed when he looked at the mess his hair was in. "I need to look good for today. I don't want to show up looking like I have been in the wild for months." He smiled as he turned on the shower. "Better get ready quick and get this done and over with." He got in the shower and sighed as he relaxed.

After getting out of the shower he got dressed into his normal attire. He had on a long sleeve black shirt with five differently colored flames drawn in a circle on the back. For pants, he wore a pair of black pants, along with a pouch on his right leg to hold any ninja tools in. "This is it. This is the day I make genin. Nothing will stop me!" He smiled as he walked over to his father's sword. "Father, mother….this is for you!" He smirked as he gazed upon the sword. "I will learn to master your sword, and learn to be the best ninja ever." He smiled and opened up the door. "Guess I should see how Karite-sama is doing before I head out." He slowly walked down the hall towards the stairs.

As he walked down the stairs, he hears Karite walking around. He got down the stairs and walked into the kitchen to find Karite pacing. "What's wrong Karite-sama?" He asked as he looked towards her, gazing over her form.

Karite looked over to see the young Kakashi. Her long black hair flowed smoothly down to her butt. She wore a black cloak over her clothes that looked like it could hide her in it. She wore a tight black tank top that showed off her chest. She wore a black shirt that complimented her legs with a small black pair of shorts underneath. She had a black pouch strapped to her right leg and wore regular ninja sandals. "Oh hi Shi-kun. Its Zap-kun's birthday tomorrow and I need to find out what to get him for a gift. I'm out of ideas. It's his 530th birthday and I've run out of things to give him." She sighed as she tries to think some more. "He has pretty much everything." She sighed and glared at the calendar. "What do I do, Shi-kun?" She looked towards him with a puppy dog look that was so cute that it worked on everyone in the village.

He sighed, knowing that there was no way out of this. "Well, I just threw myself into this one, didn't I?" He whispered to himself as he began to think. "Well, what if you were just there for him and did something special that only you can do for him?" He suggested, not realizing what he really suggested. He shrugged and walked over to the fridge. He opened the fridge and looked inside it. He looked around until he spotted a sandwich that he stuck in the fridge the other day.

Karite smiled as she thought of what she could do. "That will work perfectly, Shi-kun. Thanks for the suggestion." She then thought of what the plan was for today. She then realized that it was the day of Kakashi's graduation. "You need to get your butt in gear. Today is the day you became a genin. So get going before I have to kick you out." She smiled as she began to plan out Zap's birthday.

Kakashi then sighed. "Yes, MOM. I'll head right out now." He smirked and walked out the door with his sandwich. As soon as he left the door, he disappeared into the crowds on his way to the academy.


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. I am just using the ideas for my fanfic._

Kakashi arrived at the academy with a big smile on his face. "Booyea. I am going to become an awesome genin. It's time for Kakashi Kimura to become a true shinobi." He ran into the academy from the front doors, straight into a jonin, causing both to fall on their butts. "Ow… man….sorry, I guess I was in too much of a hurry." He blushed a bit and helped himself up. He then looked down to see the young lady who he run into.

Hitomi helped herself up as she looked at the student who ran into her. "You need to pay more attention. Then again, so do I." She giggled a bit as she straightened her forehead protector. Her black hair reached down to butt as it waved behind her. She wore a green jonin flak vest with a black long sleeve shirt underneath. She wore black pants that allowed for extreme movement as well as shinobi sandals. "My name is Hitomi Fosho. What's your name?" She smiled gently.

Kakashi wiped himself off and looked at the lady, a bit shocked when he heard the last name. "Fosho….Are you Karite-sama's daughter?" He looked in slight confusion, trying to understand the situation. "Oh and my name is Kakashi Kimura, future true shinobi of the spirits!" He smiled as he made a thumbs up.

She giggled as he asked if she was Karite's daughter. "No, I'm not Karite's daughter. I'm the descendent of the main branch of it, so she is more my great-great-et cetera-et cetera-grandmother." She reached out and rubbed Kakashi's head. "Well, that's good. That means you are in my squad once you are made genin. Let's get you into the classroom to get your forehead protector." She smiled as she grabbed Kakashi's hand. She lead him through the great halls that held pictures of all the shinobi that had graduated.

The two of them finally reach the classroom and slowly open the door. The class had already emptied except for two students and a teacher. The teacher, noticing that Hitomi was the new squad leader, merely pointed to the forehead protector on the desk and walked out of the room. Hitomi and Kakashi both stared at him as he walked out of the room. Hitomi sighed, walking over to the desk and grabbed the forehead protector. She tossed it to Kakashi and looked back to the other two students sitting there. Hitomi noticed that the two remaining students were girls. "Wow, the first team with three girls in ages. Well, I guess we better get started with introductions and all that fun." She pointed to Kakashi as she smiled. "Introduce yourself, name your goals, likes, and dislikes. Also, if you have a kekkei genkai, then name it." She smiled sweetly, trying to get the others to warm up to each other.

Kakashi smiled as he placed the forehead protector into place. He barely heard Hitomi, but understood what she was saying. "My name is Kakashi Kimura. My goal is to become the best shinobi I can be and make my parents proud….or rather….would have made them proud…." He sighed and looked away for a second to collect his thoughts. "I like to have fun, meet people, and enjoy life. My dislikes are people who treat others like trash and cold-hearted murderers." He sighed and gulped. "My kekkei genkai is the Pact of the Five Flames." He glared out as he held out his hand. A red, green, blue, black, and white flame each formed in the palm of his hand in a circle. "I am the blue flame, the one who is in charge." He sighed and nodded as the flames disappeared.

Hitomi listened intensely as she stood in a bit of shock of what he had said. "W-well, why don't we move onto you?" She pointed to a young woman with black hair. "Same deal as Kakashi over there." She smiled at Kakashi.

The young woman sighed as she pushed her spiked hair out of her right eye. Her left eye was covered by hair. "Yo. My name is Kamiko. I am the coolest one here of the genin. No doubt about it. Even my name means 'Superior Child.'" She snickered as a cocky grin filled her face. "I like to prove that I'm better than others and like getting what I want. I dislike people who think they are better than me. I don't have a kekkei genkai." She glared at Kakashi, believing that he would think his kekkei genkai would be better. She cleaned off her red long sleeve shirt and red pants.

Hitomi sighed, knowing that this would be trouble. "Man, what did I get myself into…?" She whispered to herself as she looked to the final genin. "How about you? What is your name?" She looked at the girl as the young girl moved her blue hair to the side, out of her eyes.

She nodded and looked over the other two. "My name is Aoi. I am of the Tsuchinaga Clan. I like to have fun, play games, and make friends. My dislikes are jerks who think they are better than others. My kekkei genkai is that of the butterflies." She smiled as a few butterflies landed on her shoulder. She giggled as her blue t-shirt clung to her. Her blue skirt swayed in the wind enough to see black shorts hidden underneath.

Hitomi believed that Aoi and Kakashi would be great friends and teammates, though the third wheel, Kamiko, would be complete trouble. "Well, now that we know each other, why don't we head to the training field and get some practice in. I want to see what you can do." She sighed, disappearing with a quick body flicker technique.

The three of them look to each other and quickly make for the training grounds, hoping to make it in time.


	4. Chapter 3

Hitomi landed at the training grounds, smirking with intent. "Wonder how long it will take for them to get here." She looked around to see she had the training grounds to herself and her team, with one slight exception. "Zap, I know you are there. Planning to watch, are we? Let's see what you think of our newest genin. I know one of them has been living with you for a while. Gotten close to him, have you?" She giggled, knowing she would end up striking a cord. She sighed as she waited for her team to get there.

Zap smirked as Hitomi called him out. "Well, at least her sensory skills have improved. It's time to see if she can lead her team and if Kakashi can perform well. His kekkei genkai is one to be feared if he can't control it right." He sighed as he watched on. He sat on a tree limb in his special Seikage armor. The entire outfit had black plated armor befitting that of a samurai.

Kakashi and Aoi appeared quickly, leaving Kamiko straggling behind. "There she is. Time for the first test. You two ready?" His out-going and somewhat brash personality showed brightly. Aoi nodded, knowing she would be able to perform well as long as she trusted her friends. She ran up to Hitomi and waited there for Hitomi to say what she wanted them to do. Kamiko merely snuffed him off. He sighed and caught up to Hitomi.

Hitomi gave a quick thumbs up. "Well, it appears you all made it here. It's time for the first task. Let's see what you can do. Your task is to retrieve these two bells." She held up two bells that were on strings. "These bells can be obtained in anyway. However, you only have two hours to do so. Good luck." She smirked as she gave the sign to go ahead.

Kamiko quickly ran in before the other two could stop her. She attacked the jonin with strikingly good taijutsu skills for a genin. Kakashi and Aoi both looked towards each other and nodded, as they disappeared into the trees nearby.

Hitomi smirked as Kamiko charged in. She dodged every taijutsu with extreme ease as Kamiko growled angrily. "You'll have to do much better than that. Plus, you shouldn't be so impulsive in your decision making. You must think out your actions before you try them." Hitomi made a quick jump to get some distance. She made a few hand seals and slammed the ground with her right hand. "Heruton: Skeruton no Te!" Hands rose out of the ground and grabbed Kamiko's legs. Kamiko screamed as she was pulled underground by the technique.

Kamiko's head remained above the ground as she growled and screamed. "Get me out of this fucking hole. I'll have your head for this!" She kept trying to struggle as Hitomi turned her attention elsewhere.

Kakashi watched the battle unfold. "Hitomi is using her ninjutsu. If I remember correctly, the Fosho clan descendant from Zap and Karite were known to have the abilities of all five elements as well as the ability to control the undead. We need to be careful that she doesn't use too much ninjutsu." He sighed as he looked over to Aoi. "I'll distract her, you get the bells." He jumped down as he faced towards Hitomi. _Abbadon, I'll leave this to you. _A red flame surrounded Kakashi as he landed on the ground.

As the red flame diminished, a creature stood there at over seven feet tall. The creature was made of pure bones, with a skeletal look underneath a gigantic suit of steel armor. He holds two gigantic swords in each hand. "I, Abbadon, shall be your opponent." He smirked as he points one of the swords at Hitomi.

Hitomi quickly began to worry slightly. "W-what is g-going on? Is this a mere transformation? No, the voice is even different. Something is wrong." She got into a fighting stance and prepared to fight for her life.

Zap watched from the trees as he prepared to launch himself out. "Shit, this will not end well." He glared onward, prepared to jump out at any second.

The creature charged forward and sliced downward with his sword as Hitomi met it with a stone armor covered arm that was cracking by the second. Hitomi struggled to keep the armor covering her arm as Aoi and Kamiko looked on in horror.

Hitomi pushed the creature away. "W-what do I do?" She struggled to stay on her feet, weakened from the strength she had to put into the armor. She made a few hand seals and slammed her hand into the ground. "Heruton: Hone Baria!" A circular barrier made of bone rose to protect her from the attacker as he charged again. He slammed his sword into the barrier, crushing it, as she ducked beneath the sword.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A platform rose below Abbadon as he is sent flying away. Zap appeared in front of the barrier. "This ends now!" He glared on at Abbadon. "Ardouisur, end this now! I know you can!" He sighed, knowing he did not want to have to come to this.

The eyes in the creature seemed to disappear. Just then black flames engulfed the figure as it shrunk in height. "I WANT BLOOD!" A deep and fear-filling laugh erupted from the black flames as glowing red eyes appeared from the flames. "This is my battle now! Your blood is mine. It should have been over 400 years ago!" He glared on with his stone cold eyes. "So why don't we end this?" He smirked.

As he went to move, however, he was unable to control his body. "SECRET ART: COUNCIL OF FIVE!" A woman's voice seemed to scream out from the body. Five flames rose from out of the ground. Black flames rose where the black flamed creature stood. In the shape of a five cornered star, four more flames joined it (blue, white, red, and green). Where the blue flames were, stood Kakashi, unsure of what to do. In the place of the white flames, stood a beautiful young woman with angelic wings. She wore a short skirt and tight top. In the place of the red flames, stood Abbadon. In the place of the green flames, stood a werewolf with black fur.

The angel spoke first. "You must obey the orders of the blue flames. You can't just go and rekindle old feuds." She glared at the black flamed creature. "Zap, you can come over here and help." She sighed, knowing this would not end well.

Zap walked over and joined the group as Aoi went over to Hitomi. "Ardouisar, what is going on now?" He sighed as the black flamed creature glared at him.

The black flamed creature snarled and yelled. "You broke the pact and nearly killed me! Of course I'm going to have a grudge!" The flamed creature prepared to charged forward as a stone wall rose out of the ground in front of him.

Zap pointed his arm towards the creature, "Demon! You started a war with my village and you expect me to sit back and watch? You have got to be kidding me." He placed his arm back at his side as the 'council' burst back into flames, leaving Kakashi next to Zap.

Kakashi sighed. "This is not going to end well, is it? I'm sorry Zap." Kakashi looked shocked as Zap pulled him into a hug. He sighed as he relaxed slightly.

Zap pulled away and looked towards Hitomi. "Hitomi, take care of these three. They will be some of the most important shinobi of this age." He disappeared as the four of them looked at each other in confusion.

Kamiko cleared her throat as Zap left. "Now that this is all over, can someone get me out of this hole in the ground?" She snarled angrily as Hitomi shifted her foot and let Kamiko out of the ground.

As Kakashi walked slowly towards the group, Aoi ran up to him. She hugged him tightly. "Thank god it's over and you're ok." She sighed, smiling in relief.

Kakashi looked in shock as Aoi hugged him and Hitomi walked over and smiled. "This team will work well. You are all dismissed. I will call you for your first mission." She smiled as she disappeared.

Kamiko disappeared, somewhat disgusted from the display.

Aoi giggled. "Guess that leaves just the two of us." She smirked and giggled some more as Kakashi blushed horribly. "Let's go on a date!" She dragged Kakashi off, not letting him answer. The two disappeared shortly after.


End file.
